Unwell
by april-lilies
Summary: He was a doctor of a mental institute. She was a mentally challenged individual who wanted to find a place in this world. He tried helping her but she always pushed him away. Their paths crossed but are they really destined to meet?


Chapter One:

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice

* * *

-.-.-.-.

_Unwell_

"Aaaah! Let go of me!" A brunette shrieked as she tried hard to free herself from the grasp of the hospital nurses.

She slowly lost her consciousness when one of the nurses injected something into her.

. . .

"I would like to talk to Doctor Souri" A raven haired lad inquired at the hospital desk, this was his first day of work, and he was a little excited about it. He would be working in a mental institution taking care of mentally challenged people. He sighed, he had been talking to the nurse for about five minutes but she had not given him a single sign of listening. The girl sitting at the hospital desk was busy staring at something, not something, rather someone which made Natsume annoyed. _Very annoyed._

"There you are Doctor Hyuuga" a female doctor said as she stood up in front of Natsume.

"Doctor Souri, I assume" Natsume told her. She nodded.

"Today, I'm going to show you around, and I'm going to assign you your first patient." The female doctor informed him.

After twenty minutes of showing him around and telling him everything he needed to know, the female doctor lead him to the room where his first _patient_ was residing. Both doctors were watching the woman from the small glass window found at the door, she was silent than the other patients they had and all she did was stare at the ceiling of her room.

"I guess I could leave you here, you can talk to her if you want to" Doctor Souri dismissed him as she handed him the folder containing all the information he needed to know about his first patient.

'_Mikan Sakura, eh?'_ he thought as he entered the room.

"Good Morning Miss Sakura" he greeted the brunette but the girl did not look at him.

"You're new here" she uttered which made him roll his eyes, she did not even look at him but she already knew that he was new.

"You could tell?" the girl laughed humorlessly when she heard his statement.

"Your voice is new, I don't remember any employee having a voice as yours" she sighed.

"I'm Doctor Natsume Hyuuga, but you can call me Natsume" he extended his hands for a handshake, at first the brunette stared at it but after a whole minute she gladly accepted it.

"Mikan, Mikan Sakura, nice meeting you doc" after her statement she withdrew her hand.

Natsume wrote Mikan's performance when he talked to her, after a while he left the room without talking to his patient.

* * *

The raven-haired doctor massaged his temples after talking to his third patient, the giggling nurses did not even help him, he got annoyed by just hearing their voices. He tried glaring at them but they seem unfazed, they even tried dropping their handkerchief in front of him. His dark aura engulfed the place making the giggling nurses stop, he smirked in satisfaction then he started walking away. Natsume decided to drink coffee from the hospital's cafeteria to relax himself.

Natsume inhaled the scent of his cappuccino as he calmed himself from his stressful day. He was starting to relax when a conversation caught his attention.

"Oh my gosh, have you seen the new doctor?" nurse no. 1 squealed.

"Yeah, he is very handsome, no handsome is an understatement maybe he can be defined as gorgeous" nurse no. 2 swooned.

"I think his name is Natsume Hyuuga" nurse no. 3 sighed dreamily.

"Oh my gosh, by the sight of him my panty could fall!" nurse no. 1 squealed again.

The last statement made Natsume pissed. He stood up from his seat and walked away leaving the three nurses dumbfounded. Natsume's first day was hell, heck, even his patients were better than the nurses of the hospital.

"Having a stressful day neh?" Doctor Souri said

"Hn" his statement made Doctor Souri giggle.

"Get used to it Doctor Hyuuga" the doctor who was in her mid-forty's told him.

He sighed but before he could talk, Doctor Souri was gone. _Weird Doctor_.

. . .

Doctor's Lounge

Natsume was reading his patient's profiles when a certain folder caught his attention.

_Mikan Sakura_

Name: Mikan Sakura

Gender: Female

Age: 25

Birthday: January 01 XXXX

Blood Type: O

Family Members:

Mother:Yuka Azumi (deceased)

Father: Izumi Yukihara (deceased)

Work Status: Former doctor (Paediatrician)

Date admitted: August 8, 2012

Recorded Progress:

Month of August:

Week One: The patient does not want to eat, she even do not want to talk to anyone, even to her designated doctor

Week Two: She only ate during breakfast

Week Three: The patient started talking but she would not tell anything about her past.

Week Four: The patient would be heard screaming at night.

Month of September:

Week One: The patient started eating lunch and dinner but refuses to take medications.

Week Two: The patient still does not want to talk about her past, she would not even talk to anyone.

Week Three: The patient was silent throughout the day; she would only eat small portions of her food.

Week Four: The patient tried to hurt herself three times throughout the week.

Month of October:

Week One: The patient would only eat during lunch and dinner, she does not want to talk to any of the nurses and doctors and she does not want to talk about anything concerning her past.

Week Two: The patient was still not talking to anyone; she would ignore her doctor when the doctor tried talking to her. She even slapped a nurse.

Week Three: The patient is always anxious.

Week Four: The patient still ignores the doctors and nurses, she refuses to eat.

Month of November:

Week One: The patient is suffering from anxiousness. At times, she would be restless and she could not sleep. She still ignores the doctors and nurses but she eats three times a day.

Natsume finished reading the Progresses of his patient.

_She was a former doctor and both her parents are deceased._

_Yuka Azumi. .. Izumi Yukihara? Where did I hear those names?_

_She would not talk to hospital staffs, but why did she talk to me?_

. . . . . . . . . .

I know hospital records are written per day, but this chapter would be very long if I wrote Mikan's Progress everyday, well, I hope you like it!

Hugs from april-lilies

_Psst!_

\/


End file.
